Heero's Proposition
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Are you happy, Relena?" She looked up at him again. "Heero, if you just tell me what you and Wufei did this time, I'm sure we can get a leg up on the paperwork and save your jobs." Heero proposes to Relena. Oneshot


AC 198

Relena sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples. The new bill to federalize the Earth's highways was tedious as it was convoluted. How could she sign a document if she couldn't understand what it said?

She glanced at the clock. 12 pm. She had an hour until Heero would come get her for lunch. Relena wondered what he was doing now. His office was only two doors down the hall from hers, and she was sorely tempted to find out for herself.

_Come on, _she snapped to herself, forcing her eyes back to the document. _It's only an hour more. Highways, think highways!_

But the dam had burst, and now her thoughts could only wander to him. Six months ago, he had returned from God knows where. Just showed up, on her doorstep no less, after a year's disappearance. He was in her bed two weeks later. To everyone's profound relief, they were more than happy with each other. Relena smiled to herself. The past six months had proven to be worth that year's wait.

Her door opened unexpectedly, and Heero slipped into her office. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it casually. Surely her thoughts had called him- he was still an hour early.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, a rare, honest smile he reserved only for her. In three loping steps he had crossed the room and captured her mouth with his, leaning over the desk- Relena didn't even have time to get up.

"Hello there," she gulped when he pulled away.

"Hello yourself," he murmured back in her ear.

"What can I do for you, Preventer Yuy?" she grinned as he sat in one of the two chairs before her desk. "You're an hour early for lunch."

Heero stroked his chin, studying her. "I love you," he said after a moment.

Relena raised an eyebrow. "What did you and Wufei do _this_ time?" she joked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hm. I love you, too."

He studied her for several moments longer as she went back to the document. "Are you happy, Relena?"

She looked up at him again, convinced that something very weird was going on. "Heero, if you just _tell _me what you and Wufei did this time, I'm sure we can get a leg up on the paperwork and save your jobs."

"Answer the question."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I'm happy. You're back- what more can I want?"

He nodded, and reached in the front pocket of his uniform. The motion was so casual Relena thought nothing of it, until she saw what he pulled out.

Heero set the little black leather box on her desk. The realization of what was going on and why he was here an hour before lunch hit her like a wave as she carefully picked the box up. Inside was a platinum- read, PLATINUM- solitaire ring, its brilliant cut diamond glittering at her in promise.

"I've loved you since before I even knew what love meant," he said quietly. "Marry me, Relena."

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to catch her breath. The ring twinkled at her, urging her to give an answer. Relena gulped and looked up at Heero. The look of unmistakable love in his eyes, mingled with another emotion she couldn't place, was too much. Her eyes clouded over and she put her hand to her throat before realizing that the second emotion was fear. Heero- afraid! Afraid of what, that she would say no?!

_That's rather stupid of him._

"Yes," she choked through the lump in her throat. "Of course, yes!" The tears spilled over as she reached for him. He knelt before her and took her hands in his, kissing her palms. Relena let out a shuddering sigh, commanding her tears to stop. Deftly, smoothly, Heero took the ring from its case and slipped it onto her fingers.

"Oh my god," she murmured, staring at the diamond, winking contentedly on her hand. Her gaze then shifted to the man kneeling at her feet. Suddenly giddy, she grinned.

"Do you like it?" He asked simply, but Relena saw the profound relief and joy etched across his face.

She pounced on him, attacking his mouth with hers in reply.

Fin


End file.
